Modern circuit designs are exceedingly complex and rely on electronic design automation (EDA) technology for their development. While often intended for implementation as an integrated circuit device, a user circuit design may be implemented during development with computer hardware and software. Such a computer hardware and software implementation may advantageously implement the user circuit design by simulating the circuit operation of a potential integrated circuit device. Simulation of the circuit design allows early testing, and identification and correction of problems, and maximizes the opportunity to leverage computing power to address today's most complex circuit engineering challenges. After successful simulation a circuit design may then be more productively implemented in the hardware circuitry of an integrated circuit device. Programmable logic devices (PLDs) are an ideal solution for fast hardware implementation, offering the engineer the opportunity to move from testing a simulation model of a circuit design to an IC (hardware) model of a circuit design all within hours and within the space of his or her own desktop. Regardless, however, of whether a PLD is employed for a hardware implementation of the circuit design, and regardless of the sophistication of EDA tools and systems, the increasing size, scope, and complexity of the circuitry implemented on a single IC hardware device has placed an increasing burden and importance on the ability to test and diagnose a circuit design implementation.